Sama Sepertimu
by MyLovelyTezuka
Summary: "Teme sebenarnya kamu cinta gak sih sama aku?" "Teme jawab aku kenapa!" "Teme... aku ingin putus..." "Yakin Naruto? kamu putus? bukankah kamu mencintai Sasuke?" Bad Summary, gak bisa buat summary sih. hehehe... Pokoknya cerita gaje, abal, OOC, miss typo etc. Fic pertama nih, tolong di baca dan ripiew ya minna mksh
1. Chapter 1

"_**Seharusnya kamu tidak jalan terlalu cepat begitu Teme!"**_

"_**Teme, apaan sih bukannya bantuin malah ninggalin!"**_

"_**Kamu tidak sensitif ya, tidak lihat apa barang bawaanku sebegini banyak! Kenapa tidak bantuin bawain barang-barangku sih?!"**_

"_**Temeee... dengar ucapanku gak sih?"**_

"_**Teme jawab dengan jujur siapa perempuan itu!"**_

"_**Teme sebenarnya kamu cinta gak sih sama aku?"**_

"_**Teme jawab aku kenapa?!"**_

"_**Teme... aku ingin putus..."**_

...

..

.

**SAMA SEPERTIMU**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Boys Love etc**

...

..

**Gak Suka?**

**Tekan Tombol "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

...

..

.

Haaaaaa...

"Sepuluh Naruto...!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di bangku kelas dekat jendela.

"Eh?" Naruto tampak kaget mendengar perkataan orang yang telah duduk dihadapannya dan tengah memerhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kamu menghitung aku menguap Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik heran.

"Yup, betul sekali!" Kiba menjawab dengan cengiran khas nya. Kelas tampak sepi karena memang sekarang sedang waktunya istirahat. "Sebenarnya ada apa Naruto?" Kiba kembali bermuka serius. Siapapun disini bakalan heran melihat Naruto masih duduk tenang di kelas pas jam istirahat pula.

"Aku..."

"Pasti soal Sasuke! Iya kan?" tebak Kiba dengan suara pelan.

"Itu... aku..." Naruto tampak gugup menghadapi pertanyaan Kiba. "Bukan kok, bukan soal Sasuke!" Naruto memalingkan muka dari tatapan Kiba beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang sebenarnya tidaklah menarik.

"Jangan bohong Naruto!" Kiba sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto. "Lebih baik kamu jujur deh, daripada nanti malah jadi jerawat!" cengir Kiba ngasal.

"Eh, serius?" Naruto segera kembali menatap Kiba dengan tatapan lugu nya. "Aduh..aku paling tidak suka Kiba kalau ada jerawat!" kini Naruto dengan panik mengusap-ngusap mukanya sendiri.

"Makanya mendingan jujur, ada apa dengan kamu dan Sasuke?" Kiba berusaha serius meskipun dia ingin sekali tertawa sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak, orang dihadapannya yang daritadi sedang melamun tak jelas sekarang sibuk mengusap-ngusap wajahnya takut jerawat datang.

"Baiklah..." Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke!"

"Apaaaa? Kamu putus Naruto?" teriakan Kiba cukup memekikkan telinga.

"Ya.. jerawat tak datang tapi kupingku malah budeg! Pelankan sedikit suaramu Kiba!" tegur Naruto dengan cemberut. '_Hufftt.. untunglah di kelas sedang sepi'_ Naruto sedikit bersyukur saat dilihatnya kelas masih lenggang.

"Hahaha... maaf Naruto, habisnya berita itu terlalu mengagetkan!" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi. "Kamu di putusin ya?" tanya Kiba prihatin.

"Aku yang mutusin kok!" sanggah Naruto marah.

"Bohong!" Kiba kembali berteriak dan secara reflek dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Dih.. Kiba kubilang jangan berisik!" Naruto menarik tangan Kiba tanda menyuruhnya kembali duduk. "Memang kenapa kalau aku yang mutusin Sasuke?" Naruto kini menatap tajam Kiba dengan kedua tangannya ditaruh di pinggang mengisyaratkan kemarahan. _'Ck..apa salahnya kalau aku yang memutuskan orang dingin itu'_

"Tapi bukankah kamu mencintainya Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Bukankah kamu yang ngebet pengen pacaran dengan dia?"

"Hn"

"Bahkan kamu kan yang duluan nembak dia?"

"Hn"

"Ck.. liat sekarang kamu menjawab seperti dia Naruto!" Kiba kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Hei seisi kampus juga tahu seperti apa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ralat, sebeneranya mereka tahu seberapa besar cintanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Tak ada yang tidak tahu soal itu, jadi aneh bukan kalau Naruto memutuskan Sasuke. "Kenapa kamu putusin Sasuke?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan Kiba" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya seolah menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. "Aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya, dan aku juga tak tahan kalau hanya aku yang berperan dalam hubungan kami!"

"Naruto..." Kiba meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Kiba tahu seperti apa perasaan Naruto kini.

"Eheeemmm..." sebuah suara mengacaukan lamunan Kiba yang tengah bersedih.

"Eh Neji..." Kiba tersenyum manis saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini hah?" berbanding terbalik dengan Kiba, sosok bernama Neji itu berbicara dengan amat kasar. "Tanganmu!" Neji menarik genggaman tangan Kiba.

"Oh ini, bukan seperti yang terlihat kok!" Kiba baru sadar apa yang membuat Neji datang-datang marah.

"Apanya yang tidak? Kamu tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu di kantin hah?" kini Neji menarik paksa Kiba hingga Kiba berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Itu aku..."

"Aku menunggu, catat ya! Aku menunggumu daritadi tapi kamu malah duduk disini berdua dengan dia!" Neji menunjuk Naruto dengan mata yang mengerikan.

"Neji sayang... aku ceritakan semuanya ya!" Kiba meraih tangan yang tertuju pada Naruto. "Yuk, aku juga lapar neh!" suara Kiba berubah manis. "Naruto aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya!" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiba menarik Neji keluar dari kelas.

'_Walaupun Neji terkadang kasar, tapi itu karena rasa sayangnya. Kiba beruntung!'_ Naruto hanya berucap dalam hati sambil memandang kepergian sahabatnya. '_Ya, Kiba memang beruntung'_

Taman belakang sekolah

"Cukup! Disini saja, sekarang jelaskan ada apa?" Neji menghempaskan pegangan Kiba dengan kasar. Jujur dia amat kesal, setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu di kantin ternyata orang yang ditunggu tengah pegangan tangan dengan cowok lain. Meskipun dia tahu, Naruto adalah sahabat Kiba tapi tetap saja Neji merasa amat sangat kesal.

"Jangan galak-galak kenapa!" Kiba berkata dengan lirih. Melihat Neji yang notabene adalah kekasihnya tapi tetap saja terasa menyeramkan kalau dia marah. "Kan aku disana hanya menghibur Naruto" Kiba menjelaskan alasannya kenapa dia ada di kelas bukan di kantin bersama kekasihnya.

"Menghibur?" Neji menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Iya menghibur!" angguk Kiba kearah Neji. "Naruto kan baru putus dengan Sasuke!"

"Apaaaa?" Neji tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. _'Naruto dan Sasuke putus? Mana mungkin?!'_

"Iya mereka putus, makanya aku menghibur Naruto yang tengah sedih!" Kiba menjawab ketidakpercayaan Neji.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" tambah Neji yang masih belum percaya. "Aku tak percaya Sasuke memutuskan Naruto!"

"Bukan.." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Bukan Sasuke, tapi Naruto yang memutuskan!"

"Itu.. itu lebih tidak mungkin! Bukankah semua orang tahu kalau..."

"Iya" potong Kiba. "Semua tahu kalau Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke, tapi ini benar. Narutolah yang memutuskan Sasuke bukan Sasuke yang memutuskan Naruto!" jelas Kiba panjang lebar. Sebenarnya dia sama tidak percaya nya dengan sang kekasih. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, Naruto yang memutuskan Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto pula yang terlihat amat sangat menderita.

"Aku harus tanya Sasuke!" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Neji setelah sekian lama diam.

"Mau kemana?" Kiba menahan langkah Neji dengan heran.

"Aku mau bertanya pada Sasuke!" jawab Neji pelan. "Kamu temani saja Naruto, hibur dia!" Neji melepaskan pegangan Kiba dan beranjak pergi. "Oh ya, maafkan kekasaranku tadi Kiba koi" Neji berkata dengan lembut yang sukses membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kiba.

'_Cih, dia itu ya. Bisanya cuma marah-marah gak jelas! Habis itu minta maaf! Huhhh..'_ runtuk Kiba dalam hati. '_Tapi dia juga manis sih'_ Kiba senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas.

'_Wahh... ternyata Sasuke diputusin oleh Naruto nih! Berita yang bagus, aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kalau begitu!'_ ternyata tanpa Kiba dan Neji sadari ada seseorang yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan menjadi orang yang bahagia mendengar kabar itu.

...

..

.

Atap sekolah

"Sasuke..."

Braaakkk... bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar sedikit mengganggu tidur pemuda tampan yang kini tengah kesal dan menanti orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ck.. berisik Neji!" Sasuke hanya membuka matanya sebentar kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Hei jangan tidur!" ucap Neji malas. Meskipun Neji tahu, Sasuke tidak tertidur tapi tetap saja menyebalkan saat orang yang diajak bicara olehnya mengacuhkannya.

"Hn"

"Benar kamu putus sama Naruto?" pelan sekali Neji menanyakannya sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan 2 kata andalannya tanpa membuka mata ataupun bergerak.

"Serius?" Neji menggoncang-goncangkan badan Sasuke kesal.

"Serius Neji!" akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya dan duduk seperti Neji.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah, biarkan saja!" Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Neji dengan dingin. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Neji pun diam.

'_Ah ternyata hanya perasaanku saja toh, aku kira Sasuke juga mencintai Naruto'_ Neji hanya bisa berkata dalam hati. Ya meskipun banyak yang bilang kalau hubungan Naruto pada dasarnya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi Neji merasa kalau Sasuke sahabat baiknya itu mencintai Naruto.

"Tak mau masuk heh?" tanya Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan Neji. Ditatapnya Neji sebentar, kemudian dia berlalu di balik pintu.

"Ck.. dasar sahabat egois!" runtuk Neji yang kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

'_Aku menyukainya Neji, mencintainya malah. Tapi aku takkan melupakan penghinaannya yang telah memutuskanku begitu saja!'_ suara hati Sasuke berbicara saat langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak menangkap sosok manis yang tak jauh dari hadapannya_. 'Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk memohon Neji, jika dia ingin putus maka dia akan mendapatkannya_!' Sasuke tersenyum getir sebelum membelokkan kakinya menuju kelas.

'_Ah.. ternyata aku salah menilai sahabatku sendiri!'_ runtuk Neji dalam hati tanpa melihat kegetiran dan luka di mata sahabatnya Sasuke.

...

..

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Naruto..." Naruto berhenti membaca komik saat dirasanya ada sebuah panggilan untukknya. Bukan panggilan tepatnya teriakan yang amat begitu kencang dan memekikkan telinganya.

"Apaan sih!" dengan kesal Naruto meletakkan komik di tasnya sebelum dia keluar kelas menuju asal suara itu berada. Dilihatnya sahabat baiknya tengah berlari dengan kekuatan maksimum menuju kearahnya.

"Naruto..." Kiba sama sekali tidak menurunkan volume suaranya meskipun Naruto berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa? Pagi-pagi sudah seperti orang kesetanan saja kamu! Ganggu kesenangan orang saja tahu..."

"Sudah ikut..." potong Kiba yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari kearah dimana tadi dia datang.

"Hei.. tunggu dulu.." Naruto berusaha untuk berbicara pada Kiba, tapi tampaknya sia-sia. Kiba sama sekali tak menghiraukan protes Naruto dan terus menyeretnya sampai ke kantin. Tepatnya di dinding yang tengah ramai dikerumunin oleh murid-murid SMA Konoha. '_Ada apa ini?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Minggir..minggir.." Kiba menghalau beberapa siswa yang dirasanya menghalangi jalannya. "Lihat itu Naruto!" tunjuk Kiba.

Naruto hanya bisa diam membeku membaca setiap tulisan demi tulisan yang ada dihadapannya.

**PENGUMUMAN**

**UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA, PANGERAN KITA DIPERLAKUKAN SECARA TIDAK BAIK**

**DIA TELAH DIPUTUSKAN OLEH UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**YA, UCHIHA SASUKE DIPUTUSKAN OLEH UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**DIPUTUSKAN!**

"Siapa..." Naruto menahan getaran dalam suaranya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya lirih dan Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepala pertanda tak tahu.

"Ya ampun Naruto, tega banget sih kamu!"

"Tau nih, udah untung banget dapetin Sasuke eh malah diputus!"

"Dasar gak tau diri!"

"Kalau memang cuma main-main kenapa nembak Sasuke-ku?"

Naruto hanya berjalan pelan sambil menulikan kedua telinganya. Mendengar komentar-komentar mereka sungguh menyayat hati.

"Sakura.. lihat...!"

Deg

"Naruto udah mutusin Sasuke, duh kasian ya Sasuke!"

"Iya tuh, sekarang giliran kamu Sakura yang maju!"

"Gitu ya? Duh memang bagusnya Sasuke itu straight bukan gay kayak bocah culun itu yak..."

"Hahahahaha..."

Tak kuat mendengar ocehan Sakura cs, Naruto pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Ck.. kalian ini.." Kiba menatap kesal kearah cewek-cewek centil dihadapannya. Andaikan dia tidak mempunyai pantangan memukul cewek, mungkin mereka sudah babak belur di tangannya. "Awas ya kalian.." umpat Kiba seraya berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

...

..

.

"Naruto..." Kiba berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Kepalanya bersembunyi diantara kakinya, namun Kiba tahu Naruto tengah menangis. "Naruto..." Kiba duduk disamping Naruto dan mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Mereka tak tahu Kiba!" teriak Naruto dalam tangisnya. "Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!" Naruto kini sudah mengangkat mukanya memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab. "Kenapa mereka memposisikanku di pihak yang salah? Kenapa Kiba?" kini Naruto memukul bahu Kiba dan Kiba membiarkan hal.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" Kiba berusaha meraih kedua tangan Naruto yang tengah memukulnya terus menerus.

"Gimana aku bisa tenang?" Naruto membalas ucapan Kiba dengan lantang. "Mereka tak tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi aku!"

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan emosi begini Naruto! Tenangkan dirimu!" Kiba memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto yang telah dia dapat. "Jangan dengarkan mereka" pinta Kiba lirih.

"Gimana caranya, aku punya kuping yang pastinya akan mendengar setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan Kiba!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hah... sudahlah!" Kiba kini bersandar ke pohon setelah dia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang dirasakannya takkan memukulnya lagi.

"Kiba..."

"Hm..."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji?"

"Baik... baik-baik saja! Kenapa?" Kiba bertanya tanpa sekalipun melihat Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja.."

"Naruto..."

"Hm..."

"Lupakan Sasuke ya..." permintaan Kiba menghentakkan tubuh Naruto.

"Aku akan melupakan dia kok!" Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang tak yakin. Ya dia tak yakin bisa melupakan Sasuke.

"Pasti bisa..."

"Bisa dunk.." cengir Naruto ngasal. Suasana pun menjadi sepi, diliriknya orang yang berada disampingnya. '_Makasih Kiba, makasih sudah menjadi sahabatku yang paling baik!'_ Naruto tersenyum. Senyum tulusnya yang pertama setelah kejadian putus dirinya dengan Sasuke. Senyum tulus yang mungkin akan menjadi senyum terakhir untuk Kiba sahabat baiknya.

...

..

.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Kiba merutuki dirinya sambil terus berlari di lorong sekolah tanpa arah.

Bruuukkkk...

"Wooii... kalau jalan liat-liat napa!" bentak Kiba tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Kiba?"

Sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkahnya, suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara kekasih hatinya tentu saja.

"Eh Neji!" Kiba tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Aduh, maaf.. aku tidak tahu kalau..." kini Kiba gugup karena dia tidak sadar kalau orang yang ditabraknya itu kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ck.. merepotkan.." sebuah suara yang langsung meningkatkan amarah Kiba.

"Kau..." dengan tidak sopan Kiba mengarahkan telunjuknya kemuka Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke sialaaaaannnnn..." hampir saja bogem mentah itu mencium muka Sasuke kalau tidak ditahan oleh Neji.

"Hei, kamu kenapa Kiba?" Neji heran melihat kekasihnya nyaris memukul sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Gara-gara dia..." Kiba masih memancarkan sorot kebencian yang teramat dalam. "Lepaskan aku Neji, biarkan aku memukulnya..." Kiba berontak, sedangkan Neji kini dalam posisi memeluk Kiba berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah..." Neji berusaha meredam emosi Kiba yang entah kenapa begitu besar kekuatannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Kiba dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Gimana aku bisa tenang, gara-gara dia tuh!" Kiba kembali menunjuk Sasuke dengan marah. "Gara-gara dia Naruto pergi!" teriak Kiba dengan lantang.

'_Naruto pergi? Tapi... kenapa?' _Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan kekasih sahabatnya itu. Terguncang tapi dia mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Kalau dia pergi, apa urusannya denganku?" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Apa kamu bilang!" Kiba yang tadi mulai tenang kembali panas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" Neji kembali memeluk Kiba untuk menenangkannya. "Hei.. kembali... Uchiha Sasuke..." teriak Kiba saat melihat Sasuke dengan cueknya melangkah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee...hhmmmmppppppp..." teriakan Kiba terhenti saat bibir Neji menciumnya dengan ganas. Lidah Neji menggoda bibirnya dan meminta izin untuk masuk kedalamnya. Setelah mendapatkan izin, lidah Neji terus melilit lidah Kiba hingga Kiba hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Terus dan terus, pelukan itu semakin erat. Neji memeluk pinggang Kiba dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kiba, yang awalnya menolak kini pasrah bahkan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji, meminta lebih. Dan ciuman itu terus berlangsung, hingga mereka kehabisan nafas dan terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya.

"Hah..hah..hah.. apa-apaan tadi!" kini Kiba kembali sadar dan berniat mengomeli sang kekasih.

"Kenapa? Habisnya kamu cerewet sekali!" jawab Neji yang dengan lembut mengusap pelan bibir kekasihnya.

"Tapi jangan di sekolah..." runtuk Kiba pelan tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah saat dirinya kembali membayangkan ciuman pertama yang dilakukannya di sekolah.

"Keliatannya suka tuh.." Neji mengucapkannya sambil menarik tangan Kiba. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di atap!" Kiba pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Seolah terhipnotis pesona Neji, Kiba sama sekali lupa dengan Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya. Yang ada dipikiran Kiba saat ini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa pulang sekolah dengan normal. Maksudnya bisa berjalan 'normal'.

...

..

.

Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke

Praaaangggg...

Pecahan kaca itu berserakan dimana-mana, disertai dengan tetesan darah. Darah yang keluar dari tangan seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa Narutoooooooo..." didalam kamarnya yang dilengkapi peredam suara, Sasuke meneriakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. "Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku begitu saja?" hancur, ya itulah perasaan Sasuke sekarang hancur berkeping-keping.

Di dalam kamar dengan nuansa biru, ada satu dinding yang penuh dengan foto. Itu adalah foto-foto dirinya dan Naruto.

'_Kenapa kamu tidak bisa merasakan perasaanku hah? Kenapa kamu berfikir aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu?'_ Sasuke menangis pilu. Entah apakah dia harus merutuki ayahnya yang telah mengajarinya cara untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ataukah merutuki kebodohannya, yang tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang berharga untuknya?

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Naruto, amat sangat mencintaimu..." Sasuke berbicara pada sebuah foto yang berukuran sama dengan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku Naruto..." tanpa bisa dihindari tubuh Sasuke ambruk.

Lemah, mungkin itulah dirinya kini. Lemah setelah mataharinya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Naruto... aku sama... sama sepertimu... aku...sangat mencintaimu Naruto..." bisik Sasuke pelan sebelum kedua matanya tertutup.

...

..

.

**FIN? OR TBC?**

..

.

Huaaa... akhirnya selesai juga. Hehehehe... akhirnya masih gantung ya? Memang sengaja kok...

Xixixi... ripiew ya, mau ini berakhir begitu saja, atau dilanjutkan?

Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan ditunggu ripiew nya ya...

Thanks minna


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Minna... ^_^

Akhirnya aku kembali dengan chap 2 nya, hehehhe... makasih banget loh buat yang udah baca dan riview my first fanfic. Dan udah nge follow ama favorite fanfic gaje ku ini..

Oke aku bales ripiew dulu ya...

Uzumaki Scout 36: huhuhu iya aku jg sedih, dari tezuka napa dipanggil Tazuka yah hehehe... canda ding. Oh ya dilanjut kan ini dan mudah2an gak error ya otaknya jd gak ada nama Sakura di fic ku... (fans Sakura maaf ya... )

: sedikit demi sedikit nanti diceritain alasan Naru pergi, jadi terus ikutin fic gaje ini ya,,, dan soal Sasu menderita, emank paling seru kali liat dia menderita jadi tenang aza menderita pastinya... #menderita buat dapeti Naruto...

Ichigo Squirrel: hehehehe seneng fic galau kalau lagi galau ya... siaapp nanti d kasih orang ke 3 deh, ditunggu aja terus ya...

elfarizy: lanjooottt... ini di lanjut, dan dilanjut juga ya baca plus riview nya.. xixixi..

Sachi Alsace: iya neh d lanjut, Naru pergi ke tempat gak ada Sasu #plakkk pastilah itu.. hehehe... nanti diceritain kok Naru pergi kemana... terus ikutin ya..

Satsuki Naruhi: siap pak dilanjut! Lanjut jg ripiew dan keep reading ya...

Dee chan - tik: hi.. dilanjut kok, tp maaf ya gak kilat update, hehehe...

Suuki Araku : waah... untuk pairing utamanya pasti SasuNaru klo d chap selanjutnya gak tau deh, hehehe... terus ikutin ya... dan semoga tetep suka ama fic ini..

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: hahaha...kan memang cuma Naruto yang bisa buat Sasuke galau ;) udah update neh tp maaf ya gak pake ASAP soalnya koreknya ilang #

yuki amano: semua bakalan terjawab, tetep ikutin fic nya ya.. hehehe... iya tenang Sasuke gak akan di buat mati kok... #soalnya author bisa mati ama Naruto klo matiin Sasuke...=))

yuki amano: SasuNaru forever... hehehehe... iya dibikin bahagia kok nanti, tp di kasih rintangan dulu buat Sasuke^_^ dan emang Sasuke gak bisa jujur sih, klo jujur Naruto namanya bukan Sasuke, iya ga? Hehehe.. keep ripiew ya...

devildark: udah dilanjuuutt... ditunggu ripiew nya ya...

aster-bunny-bee: lam kenal jg Aster, iya memang Sasuke dilahirin di keluarga yg pintar menyembunyikan perasaan, susah memang ya.. hehehe... tetep ripiew yaa Aster..

NekoTama-chan: wajah Sasuke ama sikapnya emang ngeselin! Hehehe... eh apanya neh yang jgn banyak2? Aduhhh... di chap ini aku banyak loh.. (banyak kata2nya alias lebih panjang dr chap kmrn..) hehehehe...

4ever: iya di lanjut kok, lanjut terus ya ikutin dan ripiew terus loh.. hehehehe...

guren suki suke: tenang aku juga gak suka kok kalo gak happy ending, jadi pasti happy ending. Tetep ikutin dan ripiew ya... ^_^

naru –chan: sedikit demi sedikit semua kejawab kok, tetep ikutin ya... dan terus ripiew pastinya...

Mizu karuna: dah dilanjut neh, ditunggu ripiew nya lagi ya... xixixi...

kim midori kimi: asyiikk,,, seneng klo ada yg suka... iya neh d panjangin mudah2an yg sekarang cukup panjang ya.. tetep ikutin dan ripiew ya...

Pokoknya, makasih makasih dan makasih banget ya buat yang udah baca, dan ripiew fic gajeku ini. Dan yang udah baca tapi gak ripiew aku ucapin makasih jg, dan aku tunggu ripiew nya ya buat saran sarannya... hehehehe...

Gak mau lama-lama deh, aku persembahkan (ya ampun bahasanya..x_x) chap 2 ini buat yang nunggu2 kelanjutannya (aminnn.. mudah2an mang banyak yg nunggu ya!).

Mudah2an kalian suka ya Minna...

Met baca

...

..

.

_**Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, dan penyesalan adalah rasa yang paling menyakitkan juga menyedihkan.**_

_**Penyesalan itu pula yang menghancurkan kehidupannya setelah sang mentari pergi jauh darinya.**_

_**Kini mentari itu telah kembali**_

_**Rasa sesal itu berganti dengan tekad**_

_**Sebuah tekad untuk memperbaiki semuanya**_

_**Sebuah keinginan untuk mengganti memory hitamnya**_

_**Akankah kebahagiaan kembali padanya**_

_**Akankah hati yang tersakiti mau menerimanya kembali?**_

...

..

.

SAMA SEPERTIMU

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Boys Love, miss typo etc

...

..

Gak Suka?

Tekan Tombol "BACK"

..

.

Happy Reading

...

..

.

'_Akhirnya aku kembali lagi...' _desahan panjang itu keluar entah karena lega bisa kembali atau karena keterpaksaan. Ya terpaksa kembali ke tempat yang sejak dulu ingin dihindari.

"Aku pulang..." senyuman itu sedikit dia paksakan saat mengucapkan kalimatnya sendiri. "Ka-san..." dengan pelan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu.

"Narutooooooooooooooooooooo..." teriakan panjang serta derap kaki orang yang berlari membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Naruto.. akhirnya kamu pulang" tanpa menunggu lama wanita dewasa itu segera memeluk Naruto.

"Hehehe..iya ka-san aku pulang.." Naruto membalas pelukan ka-sannya dengan erat. Nyaman, itulah yang dirasakannya saat mendapat pelukan ibunya sendiri. Pelukan yang selama ini dirindukannya, namun ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya atau karena dia teramat takut untuk pulang. Bukan karena ka-san atau tou-san nya melainkan karena 'dia'.

"Waahh.. badan kamu tambah besar ya sekarang" celetuk Kushina dengan gemas mencubit pipi Naruto yang tak berbeda. Ya sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi pemuda yang tampan, gagah, tapi tetap saja pipi chubby itu masih melekat. "Tapi masih chubby..." ejek Kushina sambil mencubit pipinya Naruto.

"Cih.. ka-san.." Naruto hanya menggerutu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kebiasaan lama yang tak bisa dirubahnya, hingga melunturkan image pemuda tampan menjadi pemuda lucu dan manis.

"Kamu sudah pulang Naruto.." suara barito itu menghentikan cubitan Kushina di pipi Naruto.

"Tou-san..." Naruto segera menghampiri sang ayah dan mencium tangannya.

"Benar kata ka-san mu kamu tambah besar ya.." Minato sang ayah tampak tersenyum bahagia. Ya bahagia karena pada akhirnya sang anak pulang juga setelah hampir 2 tahun dia pergi.

"Hehehe.. iya dunk, soalnya nenek Tsunade merawatku dengan baik. Bahkan dia selalu memberiku makanan yang membuatku tambah besar tou-san" terang Naruto panjang lebar. Kepergian Naruto dari Konoha ke Suna tempat sang nenek berada. Disanalah 2 tahun ini Naruto berada. Sang nenek begitu sayang padanya namun juga begitu cerewet soal apa yang dia konsumsi. Bahkan di Suna, Naruto hanya bisa makan ramen seminggu sekali. Catat SEMINGGU SEKALI, padahal Naruto sangat menyukai ramen. Namun sang nenek bisa membuatnya menahan keinginannya makan ramen. Ya daripada harus pulang ke Konoha. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Naruto menyerah untuk sering makan ramen.

"Naruto... sebaiknya kamu ke kamar dan ganti bajumu. Setelah itu kita makan bersama ya..." Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Naruto segera meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

'_Kamar ini...'_

Naruto tertegun saat membuka kamarnya. Kamar dengan nuansa orange itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Tak ada yang berubah. Naruto melempar tasnya sembarang, dan segera mencicipi empuknya kasur kesayangan.

'_Aku rindu kamar ini...'_

"_**Silahkan masuk Sasuke..." Naruto dengan gugup mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah mereka jadian seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke masuk dan langsung melihat-lihat kamar Naruto. **_

"_**Ckk..." desahan Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tengah merapikan tumpukan komiknya menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik kearah Sasuke.**_

"_**Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang lumayan rapi dan tidak menemukan ada yang tidak beres dengan kamarnya.**_

"_**Tidak. Tidak ada" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat sambil mendudukkan pantat nya disebuah sofa orange dipojok ruangan.**_

"_**Ah.. iya.." Naruto seperti tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri dan bergegas menuju pintu kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya aku buat minuman" Naruto tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggangguk sambil memperlihatkan sekitarnya lagi. Dan Sasuke tertarik pada satu foto didekat kasurnya Naruto. Sasuke pun bangkit dan meraih foto itu. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat mendapati foto yang tengah ada di tangannya.**_

"_**Sasuke ini..." ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan bingkai foto di tangannya. "Ah itu..." Naruto segera meletakkan minumannya dan merebut bingkai foto dari tangan Sasuke. "Kamu sudah melihatnya?" tanya Naruto konyol. Terang saja Sasuke sudah melihat foto itu.**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Foto ini... ini..." entah kenapa melihat sikap Sasuke, membuat Naruto begitu gugup.**_

"_**Kenapa dengan foto itu?" tanya Sasuke datar. **_

"_**Itu...aku..."**_

"_**Darimana kamu mendapatkan foto itu Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.**_

"_**Aku..."**_

"_**Jadi selama ini kamu menguntitku hah?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya yang kini berada tepat dihadapan Naruto yang tengah menunduk. "Naruto..." diangkatnya dagu Naruto supaya bisa bertatapan langsung dengan matanya.**_

"_**Maafkan aku..." Naruto meminta maaf dengan suara lirih. "Aku bukan bermaksud menguntit, hanya...hhmmmppphhhh..." ucapan Naruto terhenti karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Selama beberapa detik Naruto hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari diatas bibirnya, begitu menggoda sampai tanpa sadar Naruto membuka mulutnya. Dan Sasuke pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, begitu terbuka lidahnya langsung memasuki mulut Naruto. Mengecap apa yang ada disana, merasakan deretan giginya Naruto yang diakhiri dengan mengelus-ngelus lidahnya Naruto. "SShhhhh...aaahhh..." Naruto hanya bisa mendesah saat dirasakannya lidah Sasuke menggoda lidahnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama. Pelukan Sasuke bertambah erat, sedangkan kedua kaki Naruto terasa lemas saat merasakan ciuman panasnya bersama Sasuke. Diraihnya leher Sasuke oleh kedua tangannya, bermaksud mencari pegangan namun ternyata itu justru membuat Sasuke lebih ganas lagi.**_

"_**Na...ru...to..." Sasuke mendesah saat dirasakannya begitu manis rasa dari bibir Naruto. Dihisapnya pelan lidah Naruto yang semakin lama hisapan itu semakin kencang. Lidah mereka terus menari bersama seakan tak mau dipisahkan.**_

"_**Sa...su...ke..." dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto melepaskan pelukan erat Sasuke. "Hah..hah..hah..." Naruto terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah saat pelukan dan ciuman itu berakhir.**_

"_**Kehabisan nafas eh?" ejek Sasuke sambil tangannya mengelus bibir Naruto yang sedikit membengkak.**_

"_**Hah..hah...hah.. iya habisnya..." sanggahan Naruto terhenti saat diingat apa kalimat yang hendak dia ucapkan dan tiba-tiba dia merasa malu.**_

"_**Kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke menatap heran Naruto yang kini wajahnya semerah tomat, buah kesukaannya. "Itu.. ciuman pertamamu?"**_

_**Bushh... wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tersenyum tanpa Naruto tahu, saat dirasakan bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu adalah 'ya'. **_

"_**Itu ciuman pertamamu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya meski sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk malu. 'Dia sangat manis' bisik Sasuke dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, ini ciuman keduanya..." dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke kembali meneguk manisnya bibir sang kekasih. Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa mendesah perlahan tanpa melawan sedikitpun.**_

'_**Bibir Sasuke sangat memabukkan...' **_

"Naruto! Hei bangun..." sebuah guncangan membangunkan Naruto.

"Ka-san.." Naruto mengucek kedua matanya dan mendapati sang ibu tengah duduk di kasur bersamanya.

"Ka-san dan tou-san daritadi menunggumu di bawah! Ternyata kamu tidur..." gerutu Kushina kesal sambil mencubit pelan pipi sang buah hati.

"Maaf ka-san.."

"Ya sudah, yuk sekarang turun dan kita makan..." ajak Kushina. Naruto pun mengikuti Kushina untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

'_Tempat ini tidak berubah, semua sama seperti kejadian saat itu. Saat 'dia' memberikanku ciuman pertamanya'_

...

..

.

"Ada kabar menggembirakan Tuan!" seorang berpakaian serba hitam disertai kacamata hitam sedang menghadap seseorang di balik sebuah meja besar.

"Apa?" orang yang dibilang tuan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bangkit dari meja kerja nya, dan segera menghampiri anak buahnya.

"Orang yang tuan cari sudah kembali!"

"Apa?" Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, sedangkan dalam hati cuaca disana berubah menghangat.

"Iya tuan, dia kembali tadi pagi" sang anak buah tidak melihat sekilas perubahan raut muka tuannya yang melembut karena kepalanya terus menunduk.

"Bagus! Pergilah!" Sasuke menyuruh sang anak buahnya keluar dari ruangannya. Sepeninggal anak buahnya, Sasuke memasuki sebuah kamar yang lain, kamar pribadi yang tak pernah dimasuki siapapun.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali Naruto..." Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang lirih. Kebahagiaan menyambutnya saat mengetahui Naruto telah kembali, namun entah kenapa ada rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. "Aku ingin segera melihatmu Naruto, mendengar suaramu dan melihat senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan dinginnya hatiku..." Sasuke menatap kesekeliling kamar yang dipenuhi dengan foto Naruto.

Sejak Naruto pergi 2 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke seolah kehilangan matahari dalam hidupnya. Dia masih bertahan hidup, namun hatinya seolah mati. Raut mukanya memang selalu dingin, tapi saat ada Naruto raut muka itu selalu melembut. Dan hanya di ruangan inilah, dia merasa hangat. Sebuah kamar yang semuanya diisi dengan segala kenangan tentang Naruto. Foto-foto Naruto, benda-benda yang diberikan Naruto untuknya, semuanya berbau Naruto bahkan dia menyimpan tiket bioskop yang pernah dia tonton dengan Naruto. Ya, di ruangan inilah Sasuke merasa dia kembali hidup meski tidak utuh.

"Selamat datang Naruto..." Sasuke tersenyum. Di tempat inilah, dihadapan foto Narutolah Sasuke bisa tersenyum tulus. _'Akhirnya separuh jiwaku kembali! Dan aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya!'_ batin Sasuke masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sebaiknya aku kerumah Naruto..." entah pikiran dari mana Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kamar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengabaikan pertanyaan para pelayan di rumahnya, Sasuke terus berlari menuju garasi dan menyalakan mobilnya. "Tunggu aku Naruto..."

...

..

.

"Kasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn..." teriakan itu terdengar di sebuah rumah. Ya rumah Naruto dan itu teriakan Naruto lengkap dengan muka cemberutnya yang kini tampak sangat lucu. Sedangkan dua orang yang tak lain ka-san dan tou-san nya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah anak kesayangan mereka.

"Jadi selama disana kamu tidak mempunyai kekasih heh?" kali ini giliran sang tou-san yang meledek Naruto. Sejak selesai makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga mendengarkan satu persatu cerita dari Naruto. Dan semua menjadi seru saat Naruto menyatakan tak memiliki kekasih saat di Suna.

"Tou-san, kan aku sudah bilang tidak!" Naruto semakin cemberut mendengar ucapan tou-sannya.

"Maaf.. maaf... habisnya kamu lucu sih! Waktu tou-san seumuran kamu tou-san itu sudah memiliki kekasih tau! Masa kamu belum sih!" Minato semakin tergelak sampai memegang perutnya. Bagaimana tidak, wajah tampan anaknya yang dikira sudah dewasa kini cemberut seperti anak sd dan itu sangat lucu.

"Eheeeemmmm..." sebuah deheman cukup keras menghentikan tawa Minato sang ayah. Diliriknya ternyata deheman itu berasal dari sang istri yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. _'Opss.. sepertinya aku salah bicara, bahaya!'_

"Jadi..." Kushina bangkit dari kursi dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Dulu itu kamu bohong bilang aku cinta pertamamu hah? Kamu sudah mulai pacaran sejak SMA? Iya gitu?" kini Kushina terlihat menyeramkan.

"Nah loh, tou-san nakal ya! Marahin aja terus ka-san!" Naruto yang sejak tadi sedikit kesal dengan tou-sannya sekarang sengaja memanas-manasin ka-san nya.

"Itu tadi... maksudku..." Minato tampak bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya. Dengan tatapan memohon dia melirik ke arah Naruto. Bagaimanapun dia tahu, sang istri sangat memanjakan anaknya dan akan menuruti segala keinginannya.

"Ka-san..." jeritan Naruto membuat Kushina berbalik menghadapnya. "Lihat tou-san main mata sama aku! Dia memang genit, dari aku kecil aku suka liat dia main mata sama ibu guru di sekolah ka-san..." entah kenapa Naruto menambahkan kalimat bohong diucapannya. Seketika wajah Minato semakin pucat

'_Awas kamu ya Naruto!'_ ditatapnya Naruto kesal yang ditanggapi dengan cengiran usil Naruto.

"Oh jadi gitu? Itu sebabnya kamu senang menjemput Naruto waktu sekolah hah? Biar bisa ketemu dengan guru-guru yang cantik gitu?" emosi Kushina semakin meledak-ledak.

"Bukan... jangan percaya Naruto, dia bohong!" Minato mencoba menjelaskan dengan sedikit keberanian mengingat Kushina kini tengah memegang bantal yang dia yakin pasti untuk memukulnya nanti.

"Naruto kamu bohong sama ka-san?" Kushina berbalik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Enggak ka-san, kan Naruto gak pernah bohong sama ka-san!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman oleh Kushina.

"Lihat, Naruto tak mungkin bohong jadi pasti kamu yang bohong! Buugghh..." suara pukulan itu terdengar cukup keras. "Rasakan ini, beraninya kamu bohong sama istri sendiri hah?" selanjutnya pukulan demi pukulan terdengar di ruangan itu disertai gelak tawa Naruto yang semakin kencang.

Sang ayah yang selalu penuh wibawa dan terkadang galak padanya, ternyata lemah pada ibu nya sendiri. Terbukti kini Naruto melihat sang ayah yang sibuk berlari menghindari pukulan ibunya. Semakin lama semakin keras tawa Naruto melihat tingkah ayah ibunya.

Tawa Naruto terdengar sampai keluar, dan tanpa disadari Naruto bahwa tawanya telah menghentikan langkah kaki seseorang.

'_Tawa itu... tawa Naruto..' _Sasuke orang yang berhenti saat mendengar tawa Naruto. Dia berdiri tepat di depan rumah Naruto. _'Tawa yang kurindukan...'_ Sasuke mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa mendengar tawa Naruto, Sasuke jadi ragu untuk menemui Naruto.

"Ayo Sasuke kamu bisa!" Sasuke mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tapi tubuh nya tak mau berkompromi dan tetap berdiri tak bergeming sedikit pun.

'_Bagaimana kalau kedatanganku menghilangkan tawanya?'_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Tidak, dia bukanlah type orang yang akan berhenti tertawa karena satu dua hal bukan!" hiburnya sendiri.

"Tapi, kalau dia tidak mau bertemu?" tanpa Sasuke sadari kini dia tidak bertanya dalam hati lagi.

"Ah, tak ada yang tahu, sifat Naruto kan susah di tebak. Siapa tahu dia mau!" kembali Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kalau dia masih marah?"

"Tapi dia biasanya gampang maafin orang"

"Kalau dia ngamuk?"

"Daridulu badannya kecil, pasti bisa ditangani meski dia ngamuk"

"Kalau dia..."

"Aih..cakep-cakep stress ya daritadi ngomong sendiri!" sebuah suara dan tertawa segerombolan siswi membuat Sasuke berhenti bicara. Dilihatnya para siswi itu tengah melihat dirinya sambil tertawa pelan dan berlalu begitu saja.

'_Ya ampun.. jadi dari tadi aku gak ngomong dalam hati?' _Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sekarang. _'Tapi bodoh ah, gak kenal ini!'_ Sasuke mencoba menghibur diri. "Oh iya, Naruto!" Sasuke kembali mengingat untuk apa dia ada disini. "Hah.. Naruto memang paling bisa buat aku kehilangan kendali!" runtuk Sasuke kesal.

"Siapa yang kehilangan kendali hah?" kali ini bukan suara para siswi yang tadi melainkan suara cowok yang pastinya berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke. Dan refleks Sasuke pun berbalik.

"Kiba..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sasuke saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Orang itu ternyata sahabat baik Naruto plus pacar dari sahabatnya sendiri, Neji.

"Mau apa kamu disini?" tanpa basa-basi Kiba langsung bertanya dengan sinis. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah dari bahagia menjadi kesal berlipat-lipat. Bahagia karena Naruto telah pulang, dan jujur Kiba sangat merindukan Naruto. Tapi kini dia kesal karena melihat Sasuke ada di depannya plus di depan rumah Naruto. Kiba masih ingat karena siapa Naruto pergi, itu yang membuat dia bersikap sinis meski Sasuke adalah sahabat baik dari kekasihnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke balas pertanyaan Kiba tak kalah sinis.

"Jadi urusanku kalau itu menyangkut dengan Naruto!" jelas Kiba dengan cepat. " Sebaiknya urungkan niatmu kalau ingin bertemu Naruto, dia pasti takkan mau!" Kiba masih ingat percakapannya tadi di telpon dengan Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Moshi..moshi..."**_

"_**Kibaaaaaa..." sebuah suara cempreng yang langsung disigapi oleh Kiba dengan menghindarkan gagang telpon dari kupingnya.**_

"_**Ya Naruto, kamu mau membuatku tuli hah?" Kiba balas teriak pada Naruto meski tak sekeras teriakan Naruto tadi.**_

"_**Hehehe...maaf Kiba! Habis aku kangen sih!" meski Kiba tidak melihat tapi dia yakin Naruto pasti sekarang sedang tersenyum lima jari andalannya. Dan mau tak mau Kiba pun luluh dan ikut tersenyum, lagipula dia juga merindukan sahabat baiknya ini.**_

"_**Ya ya... dimana kamu sekarang?"**_

"_**Aku ada di rumah?"**_

"_**Rumah mana?"**_

"_**Memang aku punya banyak rumah hah? Tentu saja rumahku di Konoha Kiba!" mendengar ucapan Naruto Kiba hampir melempar gagang telpon saking gembiranya. Tapi digagalkan saat dia ingat akan ada hukuman dari ka-sannya yang mengerikan kalau dia merusak barang di rumah.**_

"_**Serius?"**_

"_**Iya...hehehehe..."**_

"_**Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kerumahmu!"**_

"_**Asyiikk... aku tunggu ya Kiba!"**_

"_**Ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah oke?" tanya Kiba sedikit rancu kata-katanya memang, tapi dia tahu Naruto pasti mengerti.**_

"_**Iya, aku baik-baik saja!" Naruto mengerti maksud Kiba. "Asal jangan ketemu aja!" tambah Naruto pelan.**_

'_**Dia masih belum mau ketemu...'**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Mengerti Tuan Sasuke, aku yakin 100% kalau Naruto takkan mau bertemu denganmu!" Kiba terus mengompori Sasuke. _'Jangan sampai dia terus disini dan Naruto bertemu dengannya, aku tak mau Naruto sedih lagi!'_

"Apa hak mu?" Sasuke balas ucapan Kiba dengan tatapan mematikannya. 'Aku tetap akan bertemu dengan Naruto meski Naruto tak ingin bertemu'

"Hah... kamu lupa siapa yang membuat Naruto pergi? Siapa yang nyakitin Naruto? Hilang ingatan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

**Bip..bip...**

Suara handphonenya membuat Sasuke batal membalas ucapan Kiba. Ada pesan masuk.

**From : Neji**

**Kamu dimana? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan! Di rumahku!**

Diliriknya pelan Kiba yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan siap bertarung. _'Hah.. didepanku ada orang yang sedang menantang untuk bertarung, sedangkan pacarnya malah menyuruhku datang'_ runtuk Sasuke tambah kesal.

Tanpa ba bi bu dan tanpa permisi, Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya parkir. Dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Kiba, Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja.

'_Udah cuma segitu?'_ gumam Kiba dalam hati.

"Kiba..." teriakan yang berasal dari arah rumah Naruto menyadarkan Kiba. Dilihatnya sebuah kepala dengan rambut kuning terlihat di pintu masuk. "Hei, ngapain disitu ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto dengan tersenyum yang akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. "Bengong eh?" sapa Naruto saat Kiba telah berada tepat dihadapannya yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Kiba.

"Narutooo... " Kiba memeluk erat sahabatnya yang sudah 2 tahun

Akhirnya pertemuan dua sahabat itu dilanjutkan dengan tawa yang semakin keras membuat orang yang mendengarnya sedikit menahan nafas karena kerasnya suara tawa itu namun entah kenapa membuat hati terasa hangat.

...

..

.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Argghh... untung aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri kalau tidak habis kau Neji!'_ rutukku dalam hati sambil terus mengendalikan emosi. _'Dasar bisanya hanya mengganggu orang, dikira berita penting apa, taunya...' _kubelokkan mobilku ke sebuah danau buatan. Ya tempat inilah yang biasa kukunjungi bila sedang gundah dan tentunya seorang diri.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Berita apa yang ingin kau katakan hah?" aku tak cukup mampu menahan kesal begitu memasuki rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan bertemu dengan Neji. Makanya tanpa ba bi bu lagi aku langsung bertanya tentang sms yang dikirimkannya untukku tadi. 'SMS darimu sudah menghancurkan langkahku untuk bertemu Naruto tahu!'**_

"_**Duduklah Sasuke..." Neji kulihat tersenyum bahagia.**_

"_**Hn.." akhirnya aku duduk. Mau tak mau daripada harus berdiri terus. "Jadi?" tanyaku kembali sambil menatap wajah Neji yang masih tersenyum.**_

"_**Aku punya kabar bahagia untukmu Sasuke!" kini Neji semakin tersenyum lebar nyaris tertawa malah. Ya aku dan Neji adalah sahabat baik dari kecil, dan didepanku Neji melepaskan topeng dinginnya begitu jg denganku meski tidak sepenuhnya.**_

"_**Kalau itu tidak membuatku bahagia, siap-siaplah menderita di neraka!" ucapku yang diiringi dengan senyuman usil Neji. 'Cih, padahal aku serius...'**_

"_**Naruto sudah pulang Sasuke!" ucapan itu seketika menghentikan niatku untuk meminum minuman yang sudah aku pegang. **_

"_**Jadi kamu memanggilku untuk itu?" tanyaku tajam. **_

"_**Salah satunya.." sahut Neji tersenyum seolah tak menyadari tatapan mautku. "Kamu bahagia kan mendengarnya Sasuke?" lanjut Neji benar-benar menghiraukan kemarahanku yang mungkin sudah tercetak jelas meski aku tak bisa melihat wajahku sendiri.**_

"_**Loh kamu mau kemana?" Neji bertanya saat aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. "Kamu tidak senang Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang kurasa telah berdiri juga karena mendengar suara gesekan sofa.**_

"_**Aku sudah tahu!" kubalikan badanku dan melotot kearahnya. "Bahkan saat tadi kamu mengirimiku pesan, aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya dan hampir menemuinya!" kataku kesal.**_

"_**Oooo..." Neji hanya ber'oooo' ria. "Tapi apakah kamu tahu kalau Naruto akan kuliah di tempat kita?" untuk kalimat terakhir benar-benar baru aku ketahui. Kulirik Neji tajam, dan dia mengangguk seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dariku.**_

'_**Jadi Naruto kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku dan Neji? Di Universitas Konoha?'**_

"_**Ya dia akan kuliah di Universitas Konoha Sasuke!" kulihat Neji yang kini tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di depannya. "Nih kalau tak percaya..." Neji melempar sebuah kertas pelan keatas meja yang segera kuambil dan kubaca.**_

"_**Namikaze Naruto..." gumamku pelan saat kulihat ada nama Naruto disitu. Itu adalah data peserta ospek tahun ini, yang kebetulan Neji menjadi Ketua Panitia nya.**_

"_**Gimana masih berniat menolak tawaranku heh?" kulihat Neji cengengesan kearahku. Ya kemarin aku telah menolak untuk ikut dalam panitia OSPEK yang menurutku tidak menarik. Lagipula banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan. Kulirik lagi foto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum simpul, yang lagi-lagi mampu membuatku ikut tersenyum.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku ikut!" jawabku pelan namun kuyakin Neji bisa mendengarnya saat kulihat seringai andalannya keluar.**_

"_**Seeeppp klo gitu!"**_

_**Flashback End**_

'_Hah... tapi lama sekali kalau harus menunggu minggu depan!' r_untukku lagi. Andai saja tadi Neji tidak kirim pesan, pasti sekarang aku sudah melihat wajah Naruto.

'_Tapi... bisa saja dia menolakku kan?'_ keyakinanku bertambah saat mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. _'Aku yang menyakitinya dulu dan aku bukan hanya menyakiti dia tapi diriku sendiri!'_

Aku yakin Naruto takkan tahu, kalau aku merasakan apa yang dia rasakan bahkan lebih sakit. Menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi itu jauh menyakitkan rasanya ketimbang rasa sakit yang orang itu rasakan. Aku juga yakin, Naruto takkan pernah tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintainya. Mencintainya dulu, sekarang, besok dan selamanya.

'_Naruto mungkin akan lari tadi kalau bertemu denganku bukan?' _

'_Tapi nanti dia tak bisa lari karena dia harus mengikuti kegiatan OSPEk' _entah mengapa mengetahui hal itu senyumku langsung terukir.

Kutatap senja yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Ah, senja yang indah. Senja yang membuatku merasa kembali semangat. Semangat karena aku ingin saat melihat senja itu, aku tak sendirian. Tentu saja orang yang akan menemaniku itu adalah Naruto.

Dengan senyum yang terus mengukir di bibirku, tak peduli kalau ada yang pingsan karena melihat seorang Uchiha tersenyum. Toh tempat sepi ini jarang dikunjungi orang jadi kurasa aman untuk tersenyum. Dan kini kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke mobil. Sudah sore sebaiknya aku pulang kalau begitu. Sesampainya di mobil, kubuka pelan dashboard dan mengambil sebuah foto disana. Foto yang selalu membuatku merasa hangat, sengaja kusimpan disana agar selalu bisa mengingatnya dimanapun. Ralat, sebenarnya aku ingin si dobe itu membuka dashboardku dan menemukan ada fotonya disana dengan begitu dia tidak akan rewel bertanya apakah aku menyayanginya atau tidak.

**Flashback**

"**Jawab Sasuke!" kulirik pemuda manis disampingku yang tengah merenggut karena kesal.**

"**Hn" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku dan kulihat jawabanku hanya membuatnya semakin kesal.**

"**Itu bukan jawaban!" katanya dengan nada sinis. "Dan hentikan sikapmu yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan 2 kata menyebalkan itu teme!" kini pemuda manis itu kulihat bukan hanya merenggut kesal tapi mulai berkaca-kaca.**

"**Ck.. laki-laki dilarang menangis dobe!" ah sungguh aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis.**

"**Makanya sekarang buruan bilang!" kini dia berbalik menatapku dengan mata saphire yang begitu aku sukai. "Katakan kalau kamu menyayangiku.."**

"**Hn.."**

"**Temeeeee..."**

"**Ya"**

"**Katakan dengan lengkap teme!"**

"**Berisik dobe, sebaiknya kamu turun!" entah kenapa malah ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulutku. 'Oh tidak aku menyakitinya lagi...'**

"**Baiklah, selamat jalan tuan Uchiha! Terima kasih atas tumpangannya!" nada sinis itu semakin meyakinkanku bahwa aku telah menyakitinya. Ditambah bantingan keras pintu mobil, dan kulihat ada air mata di pipinya saat dia berlari memasuki rumahnya.**

'**Ck.. bagus Sasuke, kamu menyakitinya lagi dan lagi..' runtukku dalam hati. Aku sungguh menyesal sekarang terlahir di keluarga yang begitu menjunjung tinggi etika. Aku dilatih dari kecil untuk menyembunyikan emosi dan bersikap tenang sekalut apapun keadaan disekitarku. Dan kini aku benar-benar menyesalinya.**

"**Maaf dobe, aku menyayangimu. Sungguh! Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya Naruto!" ucapku pada sebuah foto yang ada di dompetku. "Ah benar juga..." entah darimana munculnya ide itu. Segera kuambil balpoint di tas dan langsung menuliskan kalimat yang sulit kuucapkan di balik foto Naruto.**

**Aku tak mampu mengatakannya**

**Terlalu sulit untukku mengakuinya**

**Tapi**

**Aku mencintaimu Naruto**

**Sekarang**

**Esok**

**Dan selamanya**

"**Selesai.." ucapku senang. Sedikit memalukan memang membaca apa yang kutulis. "Ah sekarang aku meletakkannya dimana ya?" kulihat sekitarku. Di dalam mobilku, semua tertata dengan rapi. "Dashboar..." akhirnya kuletakkan foto itu disana.**

"**Aku menunggumu membukanya Naruto, hingga kalimat itu bisa sampai padamu tanpa aku mengucapkannya!"**

**Flashback End**

'_Sayang sampai kita berpisah, kamu belum pernah membaca ini Naruto!'_ desahku dalam hati. Sakit, itu yang kurasakan kini. Mungkin kalau Naruto membuka dashboardnya dan membaca tulisan ini, Naruto masih berada di sisinya. Masih menjadi miliknya yang utuh dan dunianya takkan segelap ini.

'_Aku mencintaimu Naruto.. selalu! Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali! Apapun!'_ tekadku sudah bulat. Acara OSPEK nanti akan kugunakan untuk mendekati Naruto lagi, dan akan kudapatkan separuh jiwaku kembali. Seminggu lagi...

'_Ah, aku tak sabar menunggu minggu depan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto...'_

...

..

.

Chap 2 END

..

.

Waahh... akhirnya chap 2 keluar juga... (kepanjangan gak ya? Hahahaha lebih dari 12 lembar loh aku nulisnya...)

Hehehe.. mudah2an gak mengecewakan ya...!

Ditunggu masukan dan riviewnya ya minna

Arigato...^_^


End file.
